


Office Buddies

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Connor hates you. You hate Connor. You and Connor have to work in a small space together.





	Office Buddies

Connor Murphy was an asshole. You had known him for a year and a half and every second of that was spent hating him, vigorously. You had to act nice, though, because he was the boss’s son. You would smile when he came by, but as soon as he left you silently cursed him. You both worked as assistants at his father’s law firm.

Connor wasn’t your biggest fan, either. You were a kiss ass to his dad and you were cold towards him. He tried asking you to get lunch one time, to try to bridge the gap, but you just scoffed. You thought he didn’t hear you, but he did. He’s hated you ever since.

So, this morning, when your bosses asked you to work together, you weren’t exactly thrilled. You two were sitting on opposite sides of a storage room going through files. You had made small talk about the weather, but nothing that actually mattered. You kept checking your phone to see the time. “Big plans?” Connor asked. You rolled your eyes. “You know, we’re a lot more similar than you think. Like for instance, I can’t stand you either.”

You were taken back by his words. “What the hell do you have to not like about me? We don’t even talk.” You closed the file you were holding, now giving the man in front of you your undivided attention. He mirrored your moves.

“You are such a suck up.” His voice raised a little, but not enough for anyone outside to notice it. “Can I get you anything Mr. Murphy? You didn’t great on that case, Mr. Murphy. You’ll get ‘em next time, sir.” He faked throwing up. “You’re unbearable, but I can at least be professional.”

“Professional? This is the first job you’ve had and you got it because your daddy gave it to you.” You stood up. He did the same. You tried to carefully step over the files, but eventually gave up and just stood on top of them.

“Stop being so fucking pretentious. You’re not better than be just because my dad gave me this job. I come and do my work just like you.” You two were standing so close to each other than if anyone looked in they would think that the yelling was more passion and less hate. “I tried to be nice to you, but you wouldn’t let me.”

You were boiling now. “I wouldn’t let you? I’m sorry Saint Connor.” You weren’t sure if it was the lighting, or the fact that you sort of hate yourself, but he actually started to look attractive to you. It was just then that you noticed how close you were to each other. You took a step back. “Whatever it doesn’t matter.”

Connor was having the same thoughts as you. When you stepped away he silently prayed that you would come back. “Look,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I just – We have to work together, we should at least be cordial to each other.”

“To be honest, I think I’m a little jealous of you. You’ve actually got your life together.” Connor smiled. No one had ever accused him of being stable before. “No one pays attention to you, you don’t have to worry about what they think. I don’t know if it’s all in my head, but it feels like people are always staring at me.”

“No one sees me because I don’t want them to.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “But you, how could they help themselves from looking at you.” You weren’t sure what he meant. “You’re gorgeous, I’m just a lanky mess.”

Your alarm went off, stating that it was the end of the work day. “Do you want to get dinner with me, Connor?” His face lit up.


End file.
